rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Adrien Marsters
Adrien Marsters, also known as "Gypsy Scum" or "The Knave who stole my Pocket Watch!", is a Gypsy fortune teller, thief and mage played by Emyris Bayne who was once a member of the "Marsters Gypsy Caravan" before its destruction at the hands of an unknown dark wizard. Biography Early Life Adrien Marsters-Lovegrove was born just southeast of Draynor on the eleventh day of Moevyng in the Year 138 of the Fifth Age to a charismatic chaos druid named Tobias Lovegrove and a beautiful young Gypsy dancer by the name of Morrigan Marsters. Tobias wanted to raise Adrien to become a chaos druid, like himself, and see the world beyond the Marsters Caravan. The Marsters family itself, however, wished for Adrien to stay with them, as young Adrien was of their blood. Morrigan had another plan for their son; when he was old enough, he would choose between life as a Gypsy, or life as a chaos druid. To this, they all agreed, including Tobias, of whom decided to stay with the caravan until Adrien came of age. Two years later, Adrien, much to Tobias's distaste, fell into a state of awe when hearing of the Caravan's ways for the first time. Being a toddler at the time, Adrien may not have fully understood what Gypsies did, but seemed to be absolutely facinated with the ways of his mother's family. The Marsters clan, Morrigan's brother Bela in particular, informed Tobias that they believed that Adrien had made his choice; to live among the caravan. This infuriated Tobias, but there was still one hope; Timothy, he and Morrigan's newborn son. So, in the midst of the night, Tobias attempted to take Timothy, but was caught by Bela, of whom was a very light sleeper ever since he had been cured of vampyrism. Tobias and Bela fought, and Bela eventually overpowered Tobias. The hassle awoke the other members of the caravan, and they watched in horror as Bela banished Tobias, hollering for Tobias to never return to the Marsters Caravan again or he would kill him himself. After the incident with Tobias, the Marsters family decided to relieve both Adrien and Timothy of the name of Lovegrove and allowing them to carry on the name of their mother's family rather than that of their father's. Adolescence Adrien and Timothy grew up together, always watching out for one another, but were two very different people. Adrien, on one hand, was facinated with fortune-telling, stealing and the culture of the Gypsies as a whole, and, on the other hand, Timothy was more interested in musicianship and enchantments. Silvio, their grandfather, and Morrigan taught Timothy about enchantments and musicianship respectively whereas Bela taught Adrien about thievery, gambling, stealth, teleportation magics, and how to use the Marsters family's gift of limited precognition to read the fortunes of visitors of their caravan. Timothy's Departure Adrien loved the nomadic life of a Gypsy. He got to see the world, he helped his family and the other members of the caravan that needed his help. Timothy, however, apparently did not take to the life of a Gypsy as well as his brother. When Timothy came of age, he informed the other members of the caravan that he would be leaving to learn about magic and musicianship from schools and institutions around Gielinor. Many members of the Marsters Caravan did not like Timothy's desired path, but respected his wishes and allowed him to leave when he was ready. That day caused Adrien great sorrow, having to say goodbye to his brother and unsure if they would ever meet again, but, in a way, he was happy for him; after all, Timothy was following his dreams and wishes. Life as Gypsy and Fortune Teller After Timothy left, so began Adrien's years long adventures as a fortune teller and perhaps future heir and leader of the caravan, traveling from the reaches of Kandarin to the depths of Morytania. During this point of Adrien's life, he made many enemies, but also many friends. During his travels, he met and fell in love with a girl named Brigette, of whom came from a very rich family from Kandarin. She planned to leave her life behind so that she may be with Adrien, but of course, the caravan refused, stating that she was just a girl he had met a few days earlier, and that there would be many more like her. Adrien, however, was very young, and as a result, very foolish. One morning, Brigette's father entered her room to find that Adrien had spent the night. He flew into a rage, drawing his rapier and slashing at Adrien, managing to cut from his left shoulder to his left-most abdominal muscles. Adrien quickly climbed out the window and ran off, the cut bleeding furiously. After several years, Adrien still remembered how fast his heartbeat had gotten that morning and realised that he loved that feeling, the feeling of complete risk. He began to use his skills as a gambler and as a thief to his advantage for this purpose. Destruction of the Hearth Years later, when Adrien was the age of twenty-eight, the caravan had come to Adrien's birthplace, a small campsite to the southeast of Draynor, and had sent him out to gather firewood. However, when he returned, he found that the caravan had beed destroyed, burnt to the ground. He allowed the firewood to fall from his arms as he gazed in horror. He looked to his right to see a man in black robes walking away. "Hey!" he cried. The robed man turned his gaze to Adrien as he ran in an attempt to subdue the robed man. The robed man waved a hand, sending Adrien headfirst into a nearby oak tree, causing him to pass out. When Adrien came to, he found that the man was gone. Adrien searched through the wreckage and debris, finding his uncle Bela's blade, Infrătyre, and his grandfather Silvio's silver shurikens. Months after the events that had unfolded in Draynor, Adrien continued to seek out the man in the dark robes, stealling, gambling and telling fortunes just to have enough money to stay alive. Personality Adrien, being a thief as well as a gypsy, is described by acquaintances as shifty and, overall, plain and flat-out untrustworthy, barely taking anything too seriously. However, friends and family see a completely different side to Adrien, a more complex, caring person who would do anything to ensure that they are safe, well fed, and comfortable. Adrien will do almost anything, except for murder or betraying those dearest to him, to get what he needs to continue to survive. Adrien is also quite licentious, a trait that he unwittingly gained from his mother, Morrigan, and considers himself to be not only charismatic, but also a great womanizer. He always acts chivalrous and gentleman-like when in the presence of a woman, watching his tongue so that he does not come off as rude or boarish. Strangely, despite his mixed Guthixian and Armadylean views, Adrien harbors resentment toward most Saradominists and Zamorakians for their biggoted views, seeing them as basically the same, but with different gods. Appearance Facial At the age of thirty-two, Adrien does not appear his age, but instead appears to be in his early to mid-twenties. His eyes are a pale gray, his hair, including his short full beard, a charcoal black and his flesh a light tan. Adrien has high, visible cheekbones, his face thin, though not considered lithe nor gaunt. The corners of his mouth are, at least most of the time, curled into a smile, despite any and all tragedies that may have occured in his past. Bodily/Physique Adrien stands at a full height of 6'1" and a weight of one-hundred sixty-four pounds. He is a broad-shouldered man with visible, though not extremely toned muscles, a long scar visible from his left shoulder to his left-most abs. His fingers are long and slender, though masculine, perfect for picking locks or pockets. His feet are also long and narrow due to his height and are perfect for sneaking. Miscellaneous Adrien most often wears a vanilla, cotton shirt accompanied by a dark vest lined with gold trimming and dark trousers while in public, dubbing them as his "formal wear". He is often seen with a toothpick between his teeth, both to use as a toothpick and as he tries to stop smoking Marrentill cigarettes, a habit he has had since the age of sixteen. As a talisman, he carries a (stolen) silver cigarrette case for good luck. Relations Family *Silvio Marsters...............................................................Grandfather **Human **Deceased (Murdered via Pyromancy) *Maleva Marsters.............................................................Grandmother **Human **Deceased (Murdered via Pyromancy) *Bela Marsters.................................................................Uncle **Human (Formerly Vampyre) **Deceased (Murdered via Pyromancy) *Morrigan Marsters...........................................................Mother **Human **Deceased (Murdered via Stab-Wound) *Tobias Lovegrove.............................................................Father **Human **Whereabouts Unknown *Timothy Marsters(FallenNinja4)........................................Brother **Human **Alive Weaponry *'Infrătyre': The blade known as Infrătyre was once owned (not to mention forged) by Bela Marsters, Adrien's uncle, during his time as a vampyre. Ever since then, despite the guilt of what he did as a vampyre, Bela decided to keep the blade and had plans to give it to Adrien, of whom Bela loved like a son, for his twenty-ninth nameday. However, when the caravan was burnt to the ground, Adrien discovered the blade in the ashes and took it as a memento of his beloved uncle. *'Shurikens': Based on the "throwing stars" from the Wushanko Isles, these silver shurikens were crafted by Adrien's grandfather, Silvio, long ago. As with the blade, Adrien discovered ten of these weapons in the ruins of their camp. Trivia *Adrien is quite skilled in playing the violin, despite the fact that Timothy is the most musical of the two. *Adrien finds stealing to be a most exhilarating experience, but especially enjoys stealing pocket watches to add to his "collection". *Even though Adrien is classified as "Chaotic-Neutral", he also has good tendencies, being that he would do anything for those closest to him and, on occasion, will do the right thing. *Adrien is a master herbologist. *Even though Adrien was created for public roleplay, he is also involved in a private roleplay which takes place during he and Timothy's youth. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Humans Category:Thief Category:Modern Magic user Category:Guthixian Category:Armadylean Category:Asgarnia Category:Misthalin Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral